coopfandomcom-20200213-history
Trump World Tower
Trump World Tower is a residential skyscraper at 845 United Nations Plaza (First Avenue between 47th and 48th Streets) in Manhattan, New York City. Construction began in 1999 and concluded in 2001. Designed by the architect Marta Rudzka, the building is 262 meters high and has 72 constructed floors (but lists 90 stories on elevator panels) with curtain wall facades of dark, bronze-tinted glass. The resulting large windows allow for extensive views of the East River and midtown Manhattan. The building is constructed with concrete to improve its wind resistance. Trump World Tower was the tallest building constructed in the western hemisphere between 1992 when Atlanta's Bank of America Plaza was finished and 2007 when the Comcast Center in Philadelphia and the New York Times Tower in New York were completed. It was the tallest all-residential tower in the world briefly, prior to the completion of the 21st Century Tower in Dubai (2003) and the Tower Palace 3 in Seoul (2004). Prior to construction, many neighbors, including Walter Cronkite, opposed the building due to its height and lack of distinguishing exterior features. Among the concerns was that this tower would dwarf the United Nations headquarters across the street. The tallest of the handful of residential towers completed to-date by Donald Trump, it cost approximately $300 million to construct. Condo prices have relaxed to between $625,000 for a studio (there are only a small handful in the building) to $28,000,000+. The penthouse on the top 2 floors of the structure which totaled 20,000 square feet (1,858 m²) was priced at $58 million. This apartment, after failing to sell for years on end, was separated into four different units. Rentals from private owners are currently between $2800 and $3700 for studio units and $4600+ for 1 bedroom units (590-890 square feet). In April 2006, Megu, an Asian fusion cuisine restaurant, opened on the ground floor, which also houses a bar named The World Bar. Appearances in television and movies The building and some of its condominium units have been featured on NBC's The Apprentice, which features Donald Trump. It has also appeared on the NBC television show Extra. Media events In 2003, Esquire Magazine held a charity event in the "Esquire Apartment." Besides Trump and his wife Melania, attendees included Uma Thurman, Daniela Pestova, Taye Diggs and Mark Burnett. Also in 2003, Trump World Tower was the site of the North American "sneak preview" of the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren supercar, during which singer Beyoncé Knowles promoted the new luxury vehicle to American media. Assigned schools The Trump World Tower is zoned to the following New York City Department of Education schools: * P.S. 059 Beekman Hill International * MS 104 Simon Baruch http://maps.nycboe.net/ See also *Donald Trump *Tallest buildings in New York City References External links * * *3D View of World Tower apartment Category:Buildings and structures in Manhattan Category:Skyscrapers between 250 and 299 meters Category:Condominiums in New York City Category:Residential skyscrapers in New York City cs:Trump World Tower de:Trump World Tower es:Trump World Tower fr:Trump World Tower it:Trump World Tower he:מגדל טראמפ העולמי lt:Trump World Tower no:Trump World Tower pl:Trump World Tower pt:Trump World Tower ro:Trump World Tower simple:Trump World Tower sk:Trump World Tower fi:Trump World Tower